Families
by NonianTwihard
Summary: Harry and Hermione are the children of two Maurauder couples wanted by Voldermort. This story will be better than summary as i don't want to give to much away.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Quick Note: In this story Hermione's mother is a muggleborn and went to Hogwarts with Lily and the marauders.**

Prologue

Lily was anxiously sat in the living room of her house in Godric's Hollow awaiting the arrival of her husband from work as she had some important news to share with him. "Oh where is he, he should be home by now" Lily whispered to herself and no sooner had she said it than green flames had appeared in the fireplace and out stepped James Potter.

James staggered a little but righted himself and on sight of his wife sitting on the settee went straight towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he sat down next to her immediately noticing the look of surprise, fear and slight excitement that graced his wife's face.

"Lily what's wrong?" James asked anxiously.

"Nothing Darling it's just I went to see a healer today"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing serious it's just you know how I've been feeling awful sick recently and I thought it was just a bug and it would pass and I told you it had" James nodded seeming unable to speak at the moment so Lily continued "well it hadn't so I went to the healer and she told me that I am ".

"Your what" interrupted James.

"That I am 3 months pregnant" Lily said smiling at him.

Next door at the Blacks a similar seen was playing out.

Jane Black stood in the kitchen trying to prepare dinner ready for when her husband returned from work. But her mind was not on the food but on the tiny baby that was growing in her womb right then. So preoccupied was she that she didn't know her husband was home until he snaked his arms around waist.

"Hello Beautiful" Sirius said before placing a kiss on the back of her next and looking over her shoulder "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Spaghetti Bolognese so go set the table and sit down it's nearly ready"

"Ok" Sirius said as he walked into the dining room.

Jane quickly put the dinner on plates and waked into the dining room so excited was she to tell Sirius her news.

They quickly started eating their food when Sirius asked "so how was your day?".

"Busy I went to see a healer today" Jane stated all too calmly for Sirius liking who immediately stood up and came to her side saying as he did "what? Why?"

"I went to see a healer today" repeated Jane very slowly as if talking to a small child. "Because I haven't been feeling that well and she told me that I was 2 months pregnant" added Jane quickly before Sirius could interrupt.

**So what do you think review and let me know.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hi so I am back with chapter two so I hope u like. But first let me give a huge thank you to all that reviewed and/or added this story to their alerts and favourites, on with the story.**

**I know this is the same second chapter but there is a more added on the end which allows the chapter to end like it originally should have.**

With the Potter's:

Lily watched as a smile slowly grew over her husband's face as he slowly found his voice and asked "you're pregnant really?"

"Yes James I am pregnant our little boy or girl will be born in July" she answered with a radiant smile gracing her face. "YES I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER" James shouted while jumping up and pulling Lily with him and into his arms where he quickly picked her up and spun her in a circle "James put me down" she said attempting to give him a stern look with little luck because of the happiness she was feeling at her husband's reaction and on how their lives where changing.

James eventually returned Lily to the ground and quickly grew overprotective as he told her sit down and do nothing suddenly worrying he might have hurt the baby "are you alright I didn't hurt you or the baby did I?"

"No darling you didn't now don't be silly we are fine I am not breakable or ill you know just pregnant. Now why don't you go set the table and I'll go get dinner and we can talk some more mmm?" Lily asked.

"Yeah sounds good we got some plans to make about this little one" James said as he placed his hands on her still flat stomach "yes we do" Lily smiled placing her hand on top of his. James leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips before standing and heading for the dinning room.

Lily stood and headed for the kitchen to get the food out of the oven. She was feeling excited and happy now, not that she wasn't before she was just worried James would think it to soon into their marriage as they had only been married six months in a joint ceremony with two of their best friends Sirius and Jane Black nee Granger. But she was feeling ecstatic now she couldn't believe she was going to be a mum in six months and couldn't wait to let her friends now and she was willing to bet James couldn't either.

They soon settled down to dinner and the first words out of James mouth was "I can't wait to tell the guys and Jane Lily" "I now darling I can't either so why don't we have everybody over tomorrow night for a dinner party? It's a Saturday so there is no work and there's no full moon for another three weeks so Remus should be able to come and we can tell them all together then" Lily asked.

"Alright that sounds good to me as long as you feel up to it and you don't over do it" James replied after a moments thought "I promise James. I'll owl Remus and Peter when we finish and then we can pop next door to see Jane and Sirius sound good?"

"Perfect" James answered.

****

Meanwhile at the Blacks:

Jane found herself looking down at a fainted Sirius Black she couldn't believe he'd fainted it would have been comical the great Sirius Black fainting, if it hadn't worried her so. Suddenly she found herself feeling a lot less excited and for the first time since finding out fearful what if he didn't want the baby? Jane thought before suddenly she heard her voice of reason in her said saying "don't be silly Jane he's just shocked wake him up and see".

So that's what she did she quickly picked up her wand and cast a quick enervate at Sirius who immediately stirred and looked at his wife with a question on his lips "did you just say your pregnant?"

"Yes Sirius" Jane answered with a quiver in her voice. But she needn't have worried as Sirius shot up and gave her a passionate kiss before lowering his head to her stomach where he promptly stated talking to the baby "hello baby I am your daddy" Sirius murmured.

Jane found herself crying when Sirius was talking to the baby it was so sweet and showed what a good father Sirius would be. He soon looked up and saw her crying and so took her into his arms "Jane baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing I am just so happy" Jane smiled through her tears. Sirius just smiled up at her before saying "We're going to be parents I can't believe it" "well believe it because in seven months we will have a baby who will be wholly dependent on us" Jane smiled.

"When are we going to tell people?" Sirius asked excitedly. "In a month or so I think" Jane replied "Why not now?" Sirius whined. "Because even though I want to share our news it's supposed to be unlucky to tell anybody until after the third month" stated Jane. "But.." Sirius went to say something but the door bell rang so Jane was saved by the bell and she stood to answer it.

"Lily, James come in" Jane said embracing them as they entered.

"Hi Jane. Sirius you ok?" Lily asked sweetly. "Yeah we great thanks and how are you two?" "Marvellous" James answered with a boyish smile on his face. "God mate what made you so happy?" "You will have to wait and see Sirius but your not one to talk you're wearing a smile from ear to ear too". Sirius just gave him a mysterious smile in answer before turning and heading for the living room where Lily and Jane were already seated waiting for them.

" Can I get anyone anything to eat or drink?" Jane asked when everyone was in the living room. "No thank you Jane this is only a quick visit we just wanted to invite you to ours tomorrow night for a meal" Lily answered. "We would love to come" Jane answered for both her and Sirius. "Yeah that will be great are Remus and Peter coming? Or is it just us couples?" Sirius asked with a grin. "We've invited them too just waiting to hear a reply" James answered still with that boyish smile on his face.

Sirius and James continued to talk while Jane turned to Lily to ask if she could help atoll but the redhead answered "no I should be fine". "Well how about I do my chocolate fudge cake for dessert then cause I know you hate doing the sweets" Jane offered with a laugh. "That will be great thanks Jane you now me to well right we better be of come on James I'm shattered" Lily said as she yawned "Coming dear" James replied as he rose from the settee. "I almost forgot come over anytime after six ok" Lily told them with a smile. "See you tomorrow then" Sirius and Jane said together as they watched them walk down the path to the door before shutting it.

"Right I'm going to clean up the table you rest my gorgeous pregnant wife before I believe an early night is in order " Sirius said as he planted a Kiss on Jane;s lips before heading in the direction of the dinning room and kitchen. Jane just shook her head and smiled before thinking "I could get used to this".

**So what did you think review and let me now **

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter.

**Hey everyone I'm back sorry I haven't updated in ages but its been a busy few weeks with essays, revision and exams to do but I am all finished now so updates should be more regular. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alert and favourites list you guys are great :) **

**

* * *

**

Sirius awoke the next morning with his arm wound around Jane's waist a hand gently resting on her still flat stomach a huge smile was gracing his handsome face one that grew when he looked at his peacefully sleeping wife. He was so happy about the news he received yesterday, he could hardly believe it he Sirius Black was going to be father in seven months his smile grew as he looked again at where his hand was resting and thought "our baby is growing in there". The movement caused Jane to stir and then wake "Morning" she said while smiling at his hand that rested on her stomach "morning baby how you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Good but I am a little hungry how about pancakes for breakfast?" Jane asked finally turning her face towards her husbands "sounds good to me but I'm making them" Sirius told Jane before giving her a quick kiss and dashing out the door dressed only in his boxers. Jane laughed and shouted "I can make breakfast you know", "yes I know and you do and will every day during the week but the weekend is my chance to spoil you and to give you a chance to relax" Sirius shouted back with a laugh at the end. Jane just smiled and lay back down and headed her husband advice before heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

James woke to an empty bed and the sound of heaving coming from the on suite he was out of bed before you could count to three and behind Lily holding her hair away from her face as she threw up all she had eaten last night a look of worry crossing his face and a hundred questions running through his mind but he knew better than to start asking them at that moment.

I wasn't long before Lily finished emptying her stomach and rushed to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth out with mouth wash before she was bombarded with questions from James "why was you being sick?, are you all right? and "will it hurt the baby?" Where just three of the questions that stuck out for Lily who still felt quite sick, but she couldn't help but smile at the last one before answering the questions "that was the delightful thing called morning sickness and I was being sick because our baby doesn't seem to like mummy eating chicken and mushrooms in cream with rice so would it have hurt the baby no" she answered and placed a kiss on James's cheek as a his lips curled into a smile before she headed back to bed followed closely by James who rapped his arms around her middle and both quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

"How was that sweetheart" Sirius asked Jane as he watched her finish her third helping of pancakes "delicious" she said while licking her lips "and don't look at me with that silly smile on your face I'm eating for two now and this little one seems two have its dads appetite it has nothing to do with the fact you cooked them" Jane said as she took the dishes to the sink as Sirius flicked his wand and they started washing themselves, before he pulled Jane on to his lap.

"Whatever you say darling" Sirius said as he placed a kiss on Jane's pouting lips "so what are you up to today he asked?" "Baking mostly I think remember I said I'd make my chocolate fudge cake for dinner tonight to help Lily out" Jane answered with a thoughtful smile on her face "yes I remember know so you won't mind if I give the marauders a call to see if they'd like to meet in Hogmeades for a catch up today" Sirius asked with a hopeful look on his handsome face "of course not you will only be under my feet anyway but you must promise me not to tell them anything", "i promise on my honour as a marauder" Sirius said in a serious voice before kissing Jane.

Jane soon stood and started getting the ingredients for her baking as Sirius rushed to floo his brothers.

* * *

James and Lily was sitting in their kitchen finishing the lovely eggs Lily had cooked for breakfast well James was anyway Lily had taken one bite and had found herself facing the toilet once again so since then had promptly left the eggs well alone and settled for a weak cup of tea which seemed to settle her stomach instead of upset it when they heard the chime for a floo call.

James immediately went to answer it as Lily began cleaning up the muggle way something she still liked doing as it awarded her time to think and her thoughts that morning were full of what to cook for dinner that her baby would like and so she could eat it. But it wasn't long before James returned saying it was Sirius asking if he wanted to meet up with Remus as Peter couldn't make it in Hogsmeades. "That sounds nice" she replied "but no spilling the beans ok?" Lily said seriously " I know Lily and I wont it something we need to tell them together" James answered mirroring her serious voice before heading up stairs to get ready. James left with Sirius Ten minutes later leaving her in peace and quiet to cook just as she liked.

* * *

When James got back at five that night he found the food all waiting under a heating charm and his gorgeous wife relaxing in a bubble bath her clothes for the night all laid out on the bed "how was your day?" he asked her as he sat on the edge of the bath. "It was quite busy but it was great you now how I love to cook" Lily answered with a happy smile on her face "yes I do and you do it so well" James said with a smile. "How was your day?" Lily asked sweetly "great we just relaxed and caught up Remus can't wait to see you a Jane tonight, we missed Peter though" James replied with a sadness at the end "It is sad he can't make it tonight either but he has his own life to build" Lily said softly "and we must respect that".

By six o clock that night James and Lily was ready for the knock they knew would come on the dot from one Jane Black who was nothing if not punctual.

**Let me know what you thought thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"There they are you can always set your watch by Jane she's never a minute late" Lily said as she walked towards the front door to greet the Blacks while James just laughed and went to sit in the living room.

"Hello Lily" Jane greeted as the door opened and she walked inside "evening Lily" Sirius said as he cheekily bent down and gave her a peck on the lips before heading for the living room, where he knew James would be laughing all the way while Lily and Jane just shook their heads and walked into the kitchen.

**In the kitchen:**

"So what are we having?" Jane asked

"Chicken Breast with roast vegetables and gravy" Lily answered while placing the chocolate fudge cake in the fridge.

"Well that's sounds delicious" Jane said with a smile just as James, Sirius and Remus who had apparently arrived unnoticed by the two women through the floo came into the kitchen asking "what sounds delicious?" They all asked in sink as always.

"The food that Lily has cooked silly" Jane replied with a laugh as she went to place a kiss on Remus's cheek in greeting which was soon copied by Lily, before both wives were pulled into the protective and jealous arms of their husbands with their identical shouts of "Hey!".

Lily and Jane just laughed as they both grabbed one of Remus's arms and began to lead the way to the dining room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the dining room both James and Sirius pushed ahead of Remus, Lily and Jane to pull seats out for their wives which both women gave their respective husbands a kiss as a thank you before they took their own seats.

While Remus just went to his seat and looked on at the show of affection between the two couples with a happy smile on his face. The sitting arrangement entailed James sitting at the head of the table with Lily and Remus to his left and Jane and Sirius sitting to his right.

Conversation around the table was mainly Remus telling Lily and Jane what he had been up to since they last saw each other, which was a conversation that Sirius and James had herd earlier that day due to their trip to Hogsmeade so they were quietly discussing the last order meeting when Lily suddenly rose from the table with a loud screech of her chair against the hard wood floor and took off running out of room with her hand over her mouth.

She was quickly followed by an obviously concerned James who shouted an apology and that all would be explained when they got back. This little scene left the other three remaining guests dumbstruck but if one was look hard enough at the face of Jane Black you would notice a knowing look in her eye.

**So I guess I am back after a huge gap, which i am so sorry for. Believe it or not this has sat on my computer since I posted the last chapter I just never updated cause life took over sorry for the shortness of this chapter I just felt that was a good place to end it. Till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**In the dining room:**

"What was that all about?" questioned Sirius.

"I have no idea but I hope Lily is ok" Remus replied,

"I'm sure she's fine nothing to worry about I'm sure "Jane replied calmly, "but all the same we can still help by starting to clear the table, come on boys up u get" ordered Jane.

Sirius and Remus quickly stood and began to carry the heavier items from the table while Jane scraped and carried the plates into the kitchen after them all the while with an excited smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're ok my darling, it's nearly over" whispered James as he gently rubbed Lily's back as she heaved up her dinner into the toilet.

When Lily finished she turned to James with a look of despair on her face because it seemed like she couldn't eat anything and even the plainest foods were making her ill "what are we going to do James I can't keep being sick I need to keep food down for the baby and myself and just don't know what's best to eat, I can't keep anything down".

"We will figure it out we'll go and see a healer and see what they say I'm sure there is something they can give you for the sickness, in the meantime please just try not to worry and lets go tell our friends because I can guarantee that they will be worrying about you" reassured James.

"Well i know at least two of them will be wondering what's wrong I'm sure Jane will have guessed what it could be, so let's go prove her right" Lily said as she rose and headed toward the bathroom door that James was charmingly holding open for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily and James could hear voices in the kitchen so they headed in that direction and soon found their three guests, Remus did the dishes while Sirius dried and Jane put away but they stopped and turned towards the couple when they heard the door open.

"Are you ok Lily? Are you feeling better? Jane asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah thanks I am feeling better know, thanks for tidying up that's a great help" smiled lily as she looked at her friends concerned faces.

"Well are we going to tell them?" asked James.

"Tell us what?" questioned Sirius

"Poor Sirius and Remus look like they could pass out with worry, so I think we should" laughed Lily.

"Well then we are going to be parents in… "The rest of James' announcement was never heard because at that very moment Jane screamed "OH MY GOD WE ARE TOO!"

"WHAT!" shouted Lily as she ran towards Jane.

"We're PREGNANT!" They both shouted as they jumped around.

James turned to congratulate Sirius and couldn't get over the look of shock on his face "what's wrong mate didn't you know?" "No I knew it's just she swore me to secrecy and she told" Sirius answered as he pointed at the jumping Jane in total disbelief.

Jane and Lily stopped jumping at Sirius' words and both turned towards him "I am sorry Sirius I know what I said about waiting but I just couldn't help myself" explained Jane as she laughed at the look on her husband's face and walked towards him "can you ever forgive me?".

"There is nothing to forgive" answered Sirius as he wrapped his arms around her "but don't think I'll ever let you forget it" and that made everyone laugh including Jane who could say nothing except "fair enough".

"Well then I think this is cause for a celebration" declared Remus who had stood back throughout the whole thing with a look of happiness and pride on his face for his friends and know headed towards the two mum's to be, to give them both a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before slapping his brothers on the back in congratulations.

"Definitely" replied Sirius and James together "ill open the firewhiskey" declared James as he headed back to the dining room with the men and "we'll get desert and tea" Lily and Jane smiled as they made a pot of tea, grabbed the plates, cutlery and the cake before following them in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When everyone was seated once again around the table the marauders with their firewhiskey and Lily and Jane with their tea Remus proposed a toast "to the new marauders may they be just as mischievous". Lily ad Jane immediately groaned "oh my god what have we done" which just caused the men to laugh harder and start to talk about all the possibilities.

"So how far along are you" Jane asked Lily, as she began cutting slices of cake for herself and everyone else except for Lily who was just happy drinking her tea.

"I'm three months, what about you?"

"Only two" smiled Jane as she licked a bit of chocolate off of her finger.

"How can you do that?" questioned Lily

"What?" asked Jane clearly puzzled?

"Eat that cake, merely looking at it is making me feel sick"

"Oh well I haven't had any sickness to be honest I'm just eating as I always have, well maybe a bit more" Jane stated.

"What! That is so unfair I can't keep anything down, everything I'm trying is making me sick as you no doubt guessed from earlier".

"Really, have you spoken to your healer?"

"When I went because I hadn't been well, they said it was normal to be sick, which I do know but I can't keep going like this, it seems to be getting worse, so me an James are going to go see if they can give me something" explained Lily.

"Well in the meantime why don't you try ginger ale it's supposed to be brilliant or so my cousin who suffered with morning sickness told me" Jane suggested before starting to eat her cake as she felt ravenous even after eating dinner.

"Yeah I will try that, but you are so lucky to not be experiencing it, I just hate being sick" moaned Lily as she started to yawn.

"Rite well you need to get to bed and rest the last thing you need is to be tiered as well as sick know that would not be good, let me just finish my piece of cake and ill drag Sirius and Remus away" Jane said sternly.

**Meanwhile with the marauders:**

"I can't wait the next generation of marauders this is going to be brilliant" proclaimed James,

"Your right there mate just think of all we can teach them, I am worried though" whispered Sirius so as that the women wouldn't hear.

"What about Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Well the time and everything that is happening know I just worry will we all be safe"

"You can't think like that you just got to enjoy every moment and as long we're carful there is no reason why we won't all be fine" calmed Remus, "and we will all help and be there for each other as we always have" chipped in James.

"Your completely rite of course " agreed Sirius.

"But I must admit I'm worried about Lily and her being sick all the time can't be good, how's Jane handling it?" James asked, "handling what" queried Sirius, "being sick of course" Remus said with a look of really did you just ask that question on his face.

"She hasn't been sick not once all that is different is she's eating more food than usual because she's constantly hungry" explained Sirius.

"Well she's lucky if Lily is anything to go by" James explained.

"Well as far as I'm aware morning sickness is part of pregnancy for most women and should go away as the pregnancy progresses but what did the healer say? Remus asked as he ate his slice of cake.

"The same I think, but we are going to go back and see if they can suggest anything because at the moment all she's keeping down is tea and that can't be good enough" explained James.

While Remus and Sirius just nodded their heads in agreement and they each finished their slice of cake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well are you ready Sirius?" Jane asked from across the table where she had been talking with Lily,

"Whenever you are sweetheart" answered Sirius

"Let's go then and leave these two in piece, Remus would you like the rest of the cake? As I'm sure Lily doesn't' want it hanging around" Jane asked kindly.

"I'd love it Jane you know how I love chocolate" he laughed and magically sent it home to save him having to carry it.

Lily and James followed their guests to the door and they all said farewell in a flurry of hugs, kisses, further congratulations and wishes for Lily to feel better soon.

"I'll pop In tomorrow to see how you are" Jane said as she hugged Lily tight before she joined Sirius and Remus at the bottom of the path.

"Stay safe and I'll see you all soon" smiled Remus before he vanished into thin air. And with one last smile and wave Sirius quickly guided Jane into the safety of their home next door.

**So what do you all think? I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it but here it is anyway. Thank you for the new interest in this story I am overwhelmed but I would love some reviews. So please leave me some reviews for this chapter until next time :)**


End file.
